


Happy Endings, Firewhiskey, and Other Things That Nearly Killed Me

by FantasticallyFanatic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Auror Albus Potter, Canon Divergence, Delphi doesn't exist yey, Enemies to Lovers, Ex-Auror Harry Potter, Ex-Quidditch Player Rose Weasley, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sarcasm, Scorpius Malfoy is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticallyFanatic/pseuds/FantasticallyFanatic
Summary: Albus Potter doesn't hate his Auror job as much as he hates his cousin's best friend, Artemis. The witch is outspoken, sardonic, and seems to hate his existence entirely. Not that it matters―the feeling's mutual. But when he is assigned to a crucial case, he must find a way to get closer to her, going as far as asking her out.Artemis Lindstrom has too much in her hands already: a lovesick best friend, Healer duties, and an earth-shattering breakup. She doesn't need a wizard who comes with the last name Potter to add the list. But when one night together leads to a newspaper headline that could ruin everything, she finds herself striking a deal with Albus. All they have to do is pretend to be madly in love with each other. It's a win-win situation, she gets exact revenge on her cheating ex and he gets the information he needs for his case. What could go wrong?Between death threats, dark wizards on the loose, and jealous exes, is there a chance for their hostility towards each other to grow into something more? After all, fake-dating isn't really that different from real dating. When you agree to it, there is no turning back.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 12





	1. A Date with My Bath Bomb

To say that Albus Severus Potter is successfully fitting in with the muggles in London still remains to be decided; though he couldn't care less. With his mismatched socks (hopefully no one will notice) as a result for waking up too late, his unkempt jet-black hair that might just give him the impression of someone who just got shagged the night before, and the not-so-subtle reactions when those cars beep if he crosses the street too fast or a little too slow would be a dead giveaway to people. Thankfully, it happens to be rush hour so those people are more inclined to finding their way through the crowd rather than looking for a bloke who sticks out like a sore thumb.

He hisses when a shoe has begrudgingly stepped on his foot. But when he tries to look at his assailant, the person in question is already lost in the sea of commuters. He bites the inside of his cheek just so he could stifle the growing irritation he is feeling. He should have known better than to go to the Tube when muggles have already swarmed the area. If only his job doesn't require him to do it, he would have apparated to his destination, muggles and Statute of Secrecy be damned.

The train skids to a halt and Albus fights his way for a spot inside, dodging bodies and satchels while securing his at his side. The late October breeze hasn't made its way in the subway, unfortunately, as sweat begins to build under his coat. Never mind that; all he cares is to go to the Ministry, submit his weekly report to the Head Auror and be done with it. These past few weeks have been tedious, even more so for the last three days. All he wants to do right now is go to bed, wake up hours later, get dressed and have a cheeky pint with Scorpius in their favorite pub.

Eventually, the doors close and the engine starts. Albus holds on to the hand rail, relieved to be heading to the Ministry sooner. However, that feeling is short-lived when the train suddenly stops, throwing everyone out of their balance in the car Albus is in.

"Oi, what's happening?" one of the passengers asks, irritation palpable in his voice. He is one of the unlucky few who fell on the floor.

"Yeah, what's going on?" another questions. Soon the car is full of voices trying to outmatch the other, either asking about the situation or complaining about arriving late in their respective destinations.

Albus does neither. The coffee that stained his coat is already enough to keep him busy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl who spilled it apologized over and over again. She tries to wipe the stain off the fabric but it only makes it worse.

"It's fine, really," he reassures her. _It isn't_.

Not only that he is going to be late, now he has to find a way to magically get the stain off away from the peering eyes of muggles. Much to his relief, the girl has already distanced herself. Probably sensing that he doesn't require her presence any longer judging from the scowl on his face. This is one of those times when he should feel terrible but truthfully, he couldn't. If anything, he feels like hexing somebody right in the face.

The emergency door opens, making way for the conductor who looks like he had ran a marathon. Panting, he announces that there may be major delays as the staff are still trying to figure out what happened. Everybody groans.

Merlin, this is going to be a long day.

***

Mr. Hawthorne, on the other hand, doesn't think it is going to be.

"One day," he says. "One day is not enough to summon all Aurors in the headquarters!" The papers on his desk scatter from his sudden outburst. He paces behind his desk, his eyebrows furrowed behind his square spectacles.

"B-but, sir, the Minister had commanded it," Phineas Lee stutters beside Albus. Unlike him, Phineas is an Auror Trainee in his first year of training who just happens to be the unlucky person to relay the message to Hawthorne when the man's not in a good mood. Not that it happened to Albus―thank Merlin―but he's been in the department long enough to observe other trainees go out from Hawthorne's room like they'd seen a year's worth of crime scenes. He has to give it to Phineas, though; poor lad's still able to keep a brave face even when his fists are shaking at his sides.

"And what better day for him to summon all of them than today?" Hawthorne grunts. He is a formidable man, with his hulking figure and booming voice. His graying hair doesn't help either; it only makes him look more intimidating. "There are illegal potioneers on the run and my men are trying to track them down before all people dance like lunatics right before our eyes. I'm losing all my hair with all the number of casualties getting reported back to me. And what does he do? Lounge in his office like a cat and demand that we stop what we're doing to have a little chit-chat with him? I don't think so."

He points at Phineas. "Go and report back to him that the Head Auror cannot comply with his demands. Should he wish to do so another time, then he should give our department a heads up beforehand. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Then the door clicks the second after, the trainee leaving Albus standing awkwardly in what used to be his father's office with his father's successor. It's been two years since Harry Potter stepped down from his position as Head Auror, leading now a peaceful life with his wife, Ginny Weasley, away from the prying eyes of the Wizarding society. Silas Hawthorne took over not long after, but unlike Harry, who was loved and adored by all, the current head of the Auror Office is collectively feared and avoided by majority, whether they may be in the department or not.

"Now, Auror Potter." The older wizard settles down on his chair with difficulty due to his protruding stomach. With a flick of his wand, the scattered papers come together into a neat pile on the corner of the desk. "Any new reports on your case?"

"Sir, my team has detected traces of dark magic in Kingston three days ago," says Albus, looking at the wall behind Hawthorne, directly at the certificates and awards displayed there. "Our Primary Auror confirms that it is similar to the traces we've found in Knockturn Alley last week. Also, the evidences we have gathered from our raid has hinted that the supplier of the ingredients used to make the illegal potions could be working at St. Mungo's."

"Are you certain they do?"

"It is plausible, sir. All kinds of potion ingredients are delivered to St. Mungo's―"

"Right." Hawthorne waves his hand dismissively. He pulls a clean parchment from his drawer and grabs for his quill. "Send this to Auror Perkins. I'll have you and your team reassigned by next week."

Albus stares at the Head Auror despite himself. "Pardon?"

"You heard me. Your going undercover in muggle London is finished. I want you now to investigate St. Mungo's. If your theory turns out to be true then your suspect is probably smuggling ingredients right now as we speak.

"Besides, doesn't your cousin Weasley have a friend who works there?" The Head Auror finishes writing and sends the parchment flying to Albus. He takes it.

"Yes...?" He thinks who Hawthorne could possibly be talking about. Wait, is he talking about―no. He couldn't mean her, could he?

Hawthorne cocks his head in question. "Her name's Lindstrom, correct?"

He feels his heart plunge in his gut. Yep, definitely her.

"Yes," Albus replies, in a high pitched voice. He clears his throat. "I mean yes, sir."

"Good. Now―"

"Are you saying you want me to get information from her?" The scowl on Hawthorne's face makes him stiffen. "I mean, sir."

Hawthorne sighs, taking off his spectacles. "My boy, in these dire times we need all the resources we can get. I thought you know that."

"I do, sir."

"Do you still have any questions?" He raises one silver brow at Albus.

"No, sir," Albus replies.

"Very well, then." He replaces his spectacles on his nose. "That's all for now, Auror. You may go."

"Thank you, sir." With a salute, he walks to the door, stopping himself from fleeing out of there like a madman when his superior calls him again.

His face is neutral when he turns back. "Yes, sir?"

"I almost forgot." He drops a number of folders on his desk. "I want you to transcribe all these and send them back to me by the end of the day."

"Didn't Auror Tiffin transcribe that already, sir?"

"Did he?" Hawthorne looks at the folders like he just sees them for the first time, then he laughs. Albus hates that laugh―whenever he hears it, a disaster is just waiting to happen. "I guess he did, but I want you to double check it." He flicks his wand, sending the folders flying to the younger wizard's arms. Albus grunts under the weight.

"Besides," he grins. "You're the only man for the job. Oh, and please do something with that stain on your coat."

_________________________________________________________________________

Running into the muggle restaurant Rose had chosen for their lunch date, Artemis Lindstrom briefly scans the room for her best friend. It isn't difficult for her to find the witch sitting at a corner booth as her red hair beckons to her like a beacon.

"Hey, Artie! You're late," Rose says.

"Sorry. It seems like the patients had all agreed to rush at St. Mungo's today," Artemis remarks as she slides into the seat across the ginger, taking off her coat and handbag and sets them aside. She tucks the platinum blond strands that managed to escape her bun behind her ear.

"It's fine. I ordered for us. I hope that's okay." There is already two glasses filled with wine and another two filled with water laid out on the table.

"Of course." She takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly and closing her eyes for a moment to collect herself. "You're about to bombard me with something, aren't you?"

Rose smirks. "Not if you invited me out today to tell me yourself."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." Artemis doesn't meet her gaze. Instead, she reaches for the glass of water on the table and brings it to her mouth.

Rose gives her best friend a deadpan look. "I have eyes, Artemis. I'm not stupid. Just spill it already!"

Artemis replaces the glass on the table and sits back in her seat. She crossed her arms. "I'm not hiding anything from you. I invited you to lunch because you're my best friend and I love you."

Sighing, the other girl adjusts her glasses. Rose purses her lips. "Okay, no. You're not getting out of this one." She leans closer. "You're not over him," she says it like an accusation.

Artemis blows out a raspberry, acting offended. "I am over him!" she exclaims, though too much than normal. "How could you say that?"

Rose props her elbows, entwining her fingers together, looking like choosing the right words to say. "I could say that because despite the confidence you've just shown now, I could still see through you." The tone she uses is one that Aurors use whenever they try to interrogate suspects; their own guilt carefully crafted into a fishing line to pull the truth from the depths. "The fake smiles you put up... You're not happy, Artemis."

Looking at her best friend's brown eyes, she knows there no use in denying it further. "Okay. You got me." She takes another deep breath, only this time to fight off the incoming waterworks. But it comes anyway, just a little bit, as she pours her heartache out to Rose, "I just― It hurts. Even though he was the one that messed up because he couldn't keep it in his pants, I'm the one who feels like I did something wrong because _he_ is the one who broke up with me. And I think the worst thing is that I practically did this to myself. I've heard of his reputation, bloody hell, people tried to tell me how awful he is. _You_ tried to talk me out of it so did the others but I refused to listen. I dated a jerk and tolerated his shitty behavior for almost a year. And now that he has broken up with me, I'm acting all surprised when I shouldn't be. God, I feel so stupid!"

Artemis exhales, finally letting out how she has been feeling about the whole situation underneath the confident façade she has been trying to keep up.

"Oh dear," Rose laments, feeling her pain as well.

Being Artemis' platonic soulmate, her pain is Rose's pain.

Rose reaches her hand out for Artemis to take. She meets halfway, squeezing it tightly. Both of them stay like that until the waiter arrives and lays out their spaghetti and vegan meatballs. He merely stutters at them to enjoy their meal before scrambling off, blushing. Artemis and Rose giggle, unlacing their hands from each other.

"You know what you need?" Rose says after a while. "Why don't you come with us tonight?" she suggests, wiggling her brows. "Meet new cute boys, maybe?"

Artemis stabs at a meatball, appalled by the idea. "I can't see how a one-night stand can help me, Rosie." She gives Rose a bemusing look.

"No, you silly. Not a one-night stand. I just think you need to have fun and maybe flirt a bit." Upon seeing her best friend's skeptic gaze she adds, "Come on, there's plenty of other fish in the sea! You ought to know that."

"I don't know, Rose. It's just been over a month since we―" Artemis trails off, suddenly distracted by the newcomer.

"Why, would you look at that." Rose grins. "Perfect timing, sweetheart," she says as she gives Scorpius Malfoy a peck on the lips. Artemis feels something plunge in her gut.

"Darling, I thought you wanted a night out. What's going on here?" Scorpius asks as he settles on the chair beside Rose's.

"I was just telling this girl here that she needs to lighten up a bit," Rose replies, giving Artemis a sidelong glance.

"I am not that lonely you know." Artemis frowns. "I thought we are best friends."

"I am and a best friend should be telling you to get your arse up and shake it."

"Don't argue with her, Artie, or else you might end up in a bloody debate," Scorpius chuckles. He snatches a meatball from his girlfriend's plate and eats it.

"I would be a fool not to know that." Artemis remarks, shaking her head in resigned amusement.

"About time to show that bloke what he's missing," Rose says drinking her wine, ignoring her best friend's statement.

"I have an idea," Scorpius announces. "Why don't you join us later at the pub? It is Friday anyway."

"I already told her that, darling."

"No, thank you. I have already reserved a date with my bath bomb," Artemis chirps.

"You know I don't take 'no' for an answer, young lady!" Rose blurts out.

Artemis resists the urge to roll her eyes. "That just isn't my thing, Rose. Did you forget that?"

"Didn't forget, just don't care."

"Really, now? How about―"

"Artie," Scorpius interrupts. "One night couldn't possibly hurt. Besides, it's been a while since you've hung out with us because of your Healer duties and..." he trails off, gesturing vaguely into the air. He may not have said it but Artemis hears the unspoken words, _your split with that bloody git._

Artemis falls silent. She watches the couple across her; Scorpius is already putting an arm around Rose as she says something in his ear that causes him to smile animatedly. Over a month ago, her life had been similar with her best friend's. Although his being a professional Quidditch player and her late night shifts at St. Mungo's made their time with each other limited, their moments together were worth remembering, that is until she caught him with another woman. Work became her distraction after that, even going as far as doing her assistant healer's job while unknowingly drifting apart from her friends.

She suddenly feels guilty at their predicament. Her failed relationship wasn't their fault so they shouldn't be paying the price. It should have been that pathetic excuse of a human being. She bets he's already having fun with his teammates, celebrating victory and all she's doing is cry under her shower every after work. Fun, it's been a while since she felt that.

And it's been a while since she has allowed herself to feel it.

She steels herself. "Okay, I'll come with you."

Rose claps giddily, a wide grin on her face. "Well, that's that! We're definitely going now!"

"N-now? Can't you wait till it gets dark?"

But Artemis knows she can't really argue with her best friend as she drags her out of the restaurant before she could utter a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like the first chapter. In case you're wondering, you'll meet old characters as well as new ones as we go on with the story. It's not going to be entirely focused on romance, I promise you that. That's it for now. 
> 
> Byers!


	2. What's a Grandma Doing in the Pub Tonight?

They are currently in a muggle pub away from the attention of the Wizarding World solely to conserve the little privacy they have. Apparently, that’s what you get when you have people who have celebrities for parents as your friends.

Artemis sits comfortably in their booth. Or at least in the most comfortable way she could think of in the outfit Rose had forced her to wear. Her black dress might have been all right with the sleeves up to her wrists. What isn’t all right is its backless design and a skirt too short for her own liking. Add the matching pair of T-strap shoes Rose had loaned her which would certainly give her blisters later, if not soon.

She couldn't fathom why she had agreed to come with Rose in the first place. She could’ve just spent the whole night binge reading and slept her way until noon tomorrow. Then again she thought she could take a break from the whole mess that is her life. But squinting at the sweaty bodies colliding against each other with the music, looking like those limbs are about to extend and strangle you any minute, the blinding lights, and the shooting glances from several men and women in the room makes Artemis want to rethink her life choices.

Not to mention she trusted her best friend when she said a drink is just what she needs. But glancing at the untouched liquor in front of her, she doubts it.

"Finally, look what the cat dragged in," Scorpius says, looking at the door.

Artemis follows his gaze. _Great,_ she muses, clenching her jaw, _just the one to complete the night._

There stands Albus Severus Potter in his full glory. His trench coat cannot conceal his button down shirt that accentuates his broad shoulders and nipped in just right to show off his slim waist. The slacks were fitted enough to highlight his muscular thighs but still had enough give so he could crouch without straining the seams if he had to do so anytime on his job. Add the unruly jet black hair and almond-shaped bright green eyes blinking under the lights.

Suddenly, Artemis thinks a drink is what she needs after all.

Potter momentarily pauses, scanning the crowd for his cousin and best friend. His eyes light up when he sees Scorpius' hand waving at him, and he makes his way toward their booth. His steps falter, however, when his green gaze sweeps to Artemis but only slightly that she doubts her two companions have noticed.

"Where have you been?" Rose asks, arching one delicate brow at her cousin.

"Sorry. Got myself in paperwork," Potter replies as he takes the vacant chair beside Artemis, removing his coat in the process. She catches him settle down carefully just so he wouldn’t make any physical contact with her. “Lindstrom.” He nods at her.

“Potter,” she returns the greeting stiffly.

"Can't Hawthorne give you a break?" Scorpius hands his best mate a pint. "He had your arse worked up for weeks!"

"Like he says, I'm the only man for job.” Potter shrugs. He reaches for the drink and chugs it once. Then Artemis watches him put down the glass on the table harder than what should be appropriate for a fragile thing.

"Right and nobody else can," Rose laments, replying to Albus' statement. "What’s the use of the Senior Aurors, then?"

"It's not like I had any say in all of it."

"I’m sure he just wants to kick you out of _Witch Weekly_ ’s List of Top 10 Hottest Bachelors by making you look haggard," Artemis mumbles but they still hear it. Mentally swearing, she grabs her glass and drinks the remaining alcohol, though it mostly tastes bitter in her mouth. She could feel Potter’s eyes digging into her.

“That,” Scorpius declares, raising his glass, a teasing smile on his face. “Is probably the most sensible reason. Though I highly doubt Albus here wouldn’t be out of the list soon with all his fans all over Britain.”

The Auror’s face becomes livid. “Don’t remind me.”

“I still can’t believe one of them tried to sneak muffins into your office mixed with love potion.” Rose grimaces at the memory.

“Thank Morgana I hadn’t ingested it.” Potter sighs, taking another drink from his glass.

“Unfortunately, Mr. Price did.” Artemis doesn’t try to conceal the cynical tone in her voice, referring to one of the Auror trainees in his department. The young wizard was daft not to keep his hands to himself when he delivered some mails to Potter’s desk. He was brought to St. Mungo’s after he was caught chasing the fangirl down the hallway like a lovesick crup. Her team had to restrain him on the bed in order to treat him.

The music overwhelms their table and soon enough Rose and Scorpius are having a conversation of their own. Malfoy leans closer to his girlfriend, and kisses her. Rose’s arms instantly wraps around his neck, pulling them closer. Artemis swallows, averting her gaze. Potter shuffles his feet beside hers, clearly perturbed at the sight.

“So,” he turns to her, eyeing her platinum blond hair. “What’s a grandma doing in the pub tonight?”

Artemis scoffs, flipping her locks over her shoulder, shooting him a narked look. “Wouldn’t a menopausal git like to know?”

“So you still call me that.”

“And you call me ‘grandma’ even though you’re five months older than me.”

“Touché.” Potter leans back on his seat. “I’m simply wondering because you don’t usually say ‘yes’ to Rosie to these kinds of things.”

She raises an eyebrow. Of course, Rose would tell him about it. “What if I just want to come along this time?”

“Do you really want to? Or is there something else?” His lips quirk. Of course. There’s no way he doesn’t know about the breakup.

Not that it’s actually a secret. Dating a Quidditch Player is like putting yourself under the limelight. You see your face in tabloids, your name getting printed in articles more than you like just by being the girlfriend of a star player. Even merely being spotted going out of Fortescue’s could be molded into a page-long article!

When they broke up, all wizarding newspapers and magazines had a field day. Artemis remembers _The Daily Prophet_ formulating the possible roots of the split. One of them, written by Rita Skeeter, states that the reason was some unwanted child. Apparently, her ex-boyfriend didn’t want to keep it. _Ugh,_ it was a nightmare.

Heat rises in her cheeks. “Sod off, Potter.”

“My, aren’t you the menopausal one tonight?”

“Maybe I won’t be if some bloke just wouldn’t to stick his nose into somebody else’s bloody business!” she snaps.

“Yep.” Potter nods somberly. “Definitely tonight.”

No matter how dim it is in the room, she could still perfectly detect the glum expression on his face. That includes perfectly making out the gleam in his eyes that says otherwise. It is a very familiar look. One that she’s very keen of ever since the first her eyes laid on him, which was in their first year in Hogwarts. He was a silent boy back then, but the roguish look in his eyes revealed a whole different person. Something in those green eyes told her before that there was more than what he was letting on.

Something’s telling her the same thing about him tonight.

She leans toward him. “What do you want?”

Surprise flickers on Potter’s face but it disappears so quick that Artemis wonders if she imagined it. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t play coy with me, Potter. I know there’s something you want to say. Just spill it.”

“Last time I checked this is a pub, not an interrogation room.”

“And last time I checked you didn’t even try to hide your loathing for me, much less start a conversation with me.” Artemis props an elbow on the table, her eyes narrowed. “Or could it be a change of heart?”

“Maybe.” Upon her skeptic look, he rolls his eyes. “Come on, Lindstrom. I’m not that wicked.”

“The more you convince me, the more I believe otherwise, Potter.”

“Why don’t you two just stop bickering and have some fun?”

Both of them look at Scorpius, already up from his seat, taking his girlfriend by the hand. He jerks his head to the dancefloor. “We’ll be there. Better make sure your heads are still intact when we come back.”

Neither of them say anything in response as they watch the pair disappearing into the crowd. A new music starts. Artemis notices the wizard beside her shuffle his feet as he asks for a refill. _He keeps doing that._ Once he is done taking a sip, he faces her.

“Look, I’m sorry,” he apologizes. Then he mumbles something incoherent as he tries to find the right words. “How about we pretend the last five minutes didn’t happen?” When Artemis doesn’t budge, he inches closer. “Please?”

Artemis meets his gaze, slightly taken aback by their close proximity. The scent of sandalwood reaches her nose along with a hint of mint. If it would’ve been any other man trespassing her personal space, she would’ve normally grabbed her purse and smack it across their face. Surprisingly, she doesn’t do anything of the sort. In the loud room, she could faintly feel her own heartbeat gaining speed.

“I promise I’ll be good,” he adds when she still didn’t say anything.

Finally, she tells him, “Only if you don’t call me ‘grandma’.”

Albus smiles. “Consider it done.” Then he adds, “Only if you don’t call me a git.”

“Deal.”

***

“No way!” Artemis exclaims.

“Yes way.” Albus chuckles.

“I don’t believe you.” 

“Ask Scorp, then you’ll know I’m telling the truth.”

“Nope. Nuh-uh.” Lindstrom shakes her head. “Surely your brother must have done something to convince you to drink a bottle of firewhiskey in one swig.”

Albus shrugs. “James didn’t have to do much; I was already a bit pissed then.”

She laughs, a sound still so new yet strangely pleasant in Albus’ ears. “But still, that’s dangerous.” Artemis shakes her head.

“Care about me that much, Lindstrom?” he taunts, smirking.

The platinum blonde snorts. “Not in a million years, Potter.”

They are now sitting by the counter, their booth long abandoned after Albus was able to convince her to have another round of drinks. They eventually settled on entertaining themselves by doing Twenty Questions. So far, both their heads are still perfectly intact.

As for his cousin and his best friend, they haven’t made an appearance yet since leaving for the dancefloor. Merlin knows they are still shaking up their arses or probably in snogging in some corner, either way it’s certain they’ll be smelling like bundimuns when they show up.

“My turn,” says Albus. “Why did you hit me with a bludger back in Sixth Year?”

“That was an accident! I thought you knew that.” Artemis frowns.

“Right, when there were only three people in the stands that day and I was one of them.”

“It wasn’t my fault that the Quidditch Pitch was foggy. I tried to tell our captain to postpone the practice. I almost couldn’t see my teammates, much less the bludger coming at me.”

“Yet you almost killed me when the bludger could’ve had hit anywhere else.”

“Fine, I admit I was almost the reason behind your supposed to-be demise. The truth is, I didn’t see you sitting right there ‘til the last second. Remember that I played as a Chaser in the team, not a Beater.”

“That I remember. And Cal was the one of the Beaters.” Albus brings his glass to his lips.

He stops drinking midway, realizing his mistake. Beside him, Lindstrom stiffens and the grip on her drink, Albus observes, tightens. _Right, so much for being good._

“I’m sorry.” He could barely get the words out; the witch is now glaring daggers at him. He totally messed up. “I didn’t mean to―”

“There you are!”

They both turn around as a familiar ginger makes her way to them. For once, he prays his thanks to whoever is up there for the divine intervention. Rosie’s hair is sticking on the sides of her scowling face. She snatches his drink as she sits down beside him. There’s no Malfoy in sight.

“Where’s Scorpius?” he asks.

“Miss me, Potter?” comes a voice from behind.

He looks over his shoulder just behind the counter, where Scorpius Malfoy stands clad in a bartender’s outfit. Sometimes, Albus forgets that his best friend works here part-time. When asked, he had said he had nothing to do in his spare time. Scorpius’ words, not his. Strange as it is, his father was alright with him working with muggles, albeit reluctantly at first.

“You wish,” Albus replies to his question. He momentarily forgets that there’s still someone peeved at him. “You didn’t say your shift’s tonight.”

“It isn’t.” He shrugs. “But then the man here asked me if I could replace him just for tonight. Some urgent family business, he says.”

“So that’s why Rosie looks utterly devastated huh?”

Rose huffs. “Utterly.”

“Don’t worry, love. I promise we’ll do more than dancing tonight.” Scorpius winks. Rose turns beet red. “But for now, why don’t you take Artie as my proxy?”

At that statement, Lindstrom starts. She looks as though she shortly forgot that she is with them. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Rose stands up. “It’s a brilliant idea. Remember I don’t ‘no’ for an answer, missy.”

Then she proceeds to grab Lindstrom by the arm, pulling her from her seat. The latter tried to escape from her grip but to no avail. She eventually lets Rose guide her through the dancing mob.

Coincidentally, another music starts. Lindstrom just stands there before Rose elbows her, gesturing for her to dance. At first, she dances stiffly, doing odd poses much similar to a bowtruckle’s. Each step is clearly not in sync with the beat. Albus has to stifle a laugh. But later on, with Rose’s encouragement, she begins to relax. Her hips sway just right as she pulls Rose closer and they dance and laugh together like they don’t care about the world.

Leaning back against the counter, he eyes the woman dancing with Rose. Her platinum blonde hair runs freely past her shoulders in soft waves, gleaming in different colors under the disco lights. A stark contrast to her backless dress that accentuates her waist, giving her a sexy yet refined look. The short skirt exposes her pale thighs that sends a feeling of uneasiness inside him. It is a new look on her, one that makes Albus want to stare at it and avoid it at the same time.

“Gorgeous, isn’t she?” Scorpius remarks.

“Yeah,” replies Albus absentmindedly. Then he shakes out of his stupor as he realizes his mistake. “That’s not―I mean, she’s…adequate.”

Scorpius chuckles. He has that familiar look on his face that only appears whenever he knows something Albus doesn’t. “From the look on your face, you know she isn’t.”

He is about to ask his best friend to elaborate but Scorpius’ attention is already on a patron. Sighing, he takes another quaff from his glass; it suddenly seems lonely in here. His recent conversation with Lindstrom drifts back in his mind. Just when things were starting to be less tense between them he messed up _right_ in front of her. He was supposed to put himself in her good graces before asking her to help him in his case. But now, he isn’t sure if she’d help him after accidentally mentioning her ex-boyfriend’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry for the late update. Anyway, the past week's a tad slow for me so this is all I could write for now. Hope you still love it.
> 
> Byers!


End file.
